Solder bumps are used to join and electrically connect some semiconductor devices to a device package substrate. Typically a semiconductor device is formed with electrical contacts that correspond to electrical contacts on the package substrate. The solder bumps electrically and mechanically connect contacts of the semiconductor device to contacts of the substrate. The substrate includes conductive paths to route signals and power from the electrical contacts to package leads which may be connected to, e.g., a circuit board.